Life of Another
by MandiGrint
Summary: Sin has no life, but until that one day when she meets that special person, it all changes.
1. Chapter 1

Life of Another  
((Please be warned that there is some foul language and is not suitable  
for children under the age of 12.  
Thank you.  
~MandiGrint~))  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The blonde haired, pale face, green-eyed girl sat in her room writing in her hand-made stapled notebook. The bags under her eyes stood out pretty well with that ghost-face of hers. She was 15. A 15 year-old depressed kid with no purpose in life.  
  
The night sky was full of beautiful stars, and the moon reflected it's light into her bedroom window. Originally, she was supposed to be asleep, but she couldn't.  
  
Like always.   
  
April 30/2003, God, i wish i had a friend.a friend that cood be their 4 me, like me for who i am, and not think im some kind of deemon.  
  
Like that wood ever hapen.   
  
You're probably thinking, "Why in the world would she be writing something like that?" Well, I'll tell you why. I'll tell you about the awful life she lived, and the awful stuff she goes though. You're also probably thinking, "Who the heck is "she" already?!" Well, her name was Sin. Yes, Sin. She wasn't evil or anything, but since she went to school, we think she did turn evil in her own little way.  
  
Around her school, she was called "The Demon Child". Why? Because of her name, her pale face, and the fact that she hardly ever sleeps. Also, because of her 'curse'. "Curse? What curse?" You're probably thinking at this very moment. And if your not, now you are. She seemed to do things with her mind when people made fun of her. Bad things I mean...things of the unexplainable...  
  
Yesterday, the 'cool' girls started making fun of her name in the hallway by their lockers.  
  
"Hey demon. Tell Hades for me that I think you should be the next queen of Hell!" Katrina, the leader of the pack said giggling along with all her friends.  
  
Sin turned around and stared at her. "Ohh! She's looking at us! What's she gonna do this time? Make my hair turn into snakes?" Her and her friends laughed again. Katrina turned around flipping her hair and started her combo for her locker. She swung it open, and at that very moment, millions of tarantulas came crawling out of it. They scurried all over Katrina's sandals and ankles.  
  
And a few weeks ago, Sin was sitting in the cafeteria (alone of course) when Matt (the big hot-shot of the school - who was coincidently going out with Katrina) flung chocolate pudding at her back, and spit fresh, saliva in her hair. Don't worry Sin got him back. It just so happened that when she turned around and stared at Matt and his posse, snakes started growing from the blades of the fans hanging above. They slithered down onto Matt with hunger in their eyes.  
  
Sin really doesn't mean to do all these things. It just sorta...happens. When she can't ignore people anymore, she takes out her anger by making the unexplainable happen...wait...is it really her who's doing all of this? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sin got up from her smelly, dirty bed and sat there for a while staring at the empty container of sleeping pills. "Damn things don't even work..." She muttered to herself.  
  
She rarely talked. She only muttered to herself once in a while. She had a lot to say, but had no one to say them too. She also hardly ever smiled. She just had a straight face with no expression all the time.  
  
Her mom had been kidnapped and raped about a month after Sin was born. Then there's her dad, who walks down Main Street and gets drunk, high, you know, the whole nine yards. Your probably also thinking, "Who would name their kid Sin?" And if your not, you are now. The reason for that was because her dad was half drunk and half asleep when she was born. The nurse needed to know what they wanted to name their child, and her dad just said any word that came to his mind, which was "Sin" because that's what he was doing...sinning (by getting drunk and all that). Her mom must have passed out...or something when Sin was born because she didn't respond to the horrible name her dad gave her.  
  
Wow. What a life, eh? Mom dies; dad's a druggie, no friends, horrible name, and a horrible life period. Wouldn't you just love to be Sin? Actually.by the end of this story, you might just wanna be.  
  
Sin got up lazily and got dressed into her gray tank top that had a few stains, rips and a faded message of "Shut up" on it. She then put on her half-decent navy sweater that she never zipped up, and her dirty ripped guy- shorts she always wore. Sin had just gotten the tank top. She just found it in the alleyway garbage can. She also washes her clothes in the nearby stream that she often goes to.  
  
The stream was located in a peaceful forest with pure green trees, grass, and beautiful sounds of nature. The water in the stream was so fresh; she could take a drink anytime she wanted to. But that was her place. And only her place. No one ever went there but her. She went there a lot without anyone knowing or noticing.  
  
She only went at night though when her dad was threatening to beat her up.  
  
She also built a small tree house too. It was quite nice. Small, but nice. She had bookcases, a sleeping bag, and everything else a living room mostly has. It also had a battery operated light that's very dim so no one knows she up there at night.  
  
She brushed her blonde greasy hair, and left her messy room. She went to the kitchen slowly and got some old chunky, smelly milk out of the fridge. She looked at the Due Date, and it said, "February 23/2002".  
  
As you can tell by these awful details, she wasn't rich. Her and her dad had nothing. Their house was halfway to nothing.  
  
If your wondering why she doesn't just go get a job - don't wonder. She tried to get a job at McDonalds once, but the manager said she was too scary looking and might scare away the kids and customers. Sin finally got to school. Once she set a foot on the school's property they started picking on her, and threatening to deck her and stuff - she just ignored them. Just like always, this went on all day. At 3:15, the school day ended, and she got out of there as fast as she could. But, I don't think fast enough.Katrina, Matt, and the rest of the 'cool' kids all stopped her on her way out of the schoolyard. "Hey Sin. How are you?" Katrina said in that girly tone. "I hope your not doing too well, and if you are, we'll change that in about a minute or two." They all laughed and made prissy faces." Sin just stared blankly.  
  
There was a long pause of silence.  
  
"You better talk or I'm gonna deck ya." Matt threatened moving towards her.  
  
Sin looked down.  
  
Matt moved towards her and made his hand into a fist. "C'mon. Talk you little punk! I will deck ya! It's Friday anyways, and I won't get in trouble!"  
  
Another long pause.  
  
"You know what," Sin said looking up. "Do what you gotta do, Matt." She said in a half whisper with no expression.  
  
Matt pulled back a bit and looked around surprised. "Well.uhh." Everyone looked at him.  
  
"C'mon!" One said.  
  
"Kick her ass!" Another yelled shaking their fists.  
  
"Whatever." Sin pushed though him and the rest of the crowd.  
  
Gabrielle (a girl that was part of the crowd) grabbed her and pulled her back. "Get back here demon! Don't go wussying out on us." Sin gave her the evil eye.  
  
"Let me go." Sin said grinding her teeth.  
  
"Oh no!" Trevor (yet another person from the crowd) yelled in sarcasm. "She's giving you the eye! Run!" He laughed. Everyone joined in.  
  
That moment when Sin looked at them all, snakes did start growing from their hair - everyone's hair. Sin fled while everyone panicked and screamed in fear.  
  
She slowed down after a while. She walked the running off and whispered, "They deserved it."  
  
Panting, she looked up at the sky, closed her eyes, and breathed hard. 'Why me?' She thought to herself. 'Why not someone else.or no one at all.' She opened her eyes again and saw a bright shiny thing in the sky. "What the." She said out loud. It moved very quickly and moved itself downward. It was heading right for the forest!  
  
"Oh no! My tree house!" She started to run faster then ever before. The wind sliced though her hair and pressed on her body - but that didn't slow her down any. Her tree house was being ambushed!  
  
She finally got to the foot of the field when she stopped and looked out. It was now landing right in the middle of the forest - right where her tree house was located.  
  
She now bolted for the forest. Not as fast as before though, because she was getting tired. But she still ran pretty fast. Sin finally reached the forest, dodging tree branches and stumps. She jumped right over an anthill, and right over a large tree root. She dashed down the path that was worn out from 9 years of taking it (therefore she first found it when she was 6).  
  
She stopped.  
  
A huge silver machine was sitting right in the middle of her spot. It ruined the tiny stream's passageway, making water flow everywhere.  
  
She looked up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Only three quarters was left of her tree house. Only the bottom was left. Her sleeping bag was up in a tree and her books and papers were scattered all over the ground.  
  
A useless piece of wood from the tree house fell right in front of her. She looked at the silver object again. She couldn't believe this was happening - it felt like a dream. The silver object looked like a miniature spaceship, which would only be able to fit three people in it. It had large symbols on the sides all around it that looked like.well I can't explain what it looked like.  
  
Was it alien language? Or was it just some silly designs someone made up? So many things were happening at once, Sin didn't know which one to deal with first.  
  
She was going to run and inspect the spaceship thing, but it started to move, and make funny groaning noises.  
  
"Ohh.ouch.ohh.my head." It said.  
  
"Wh-who's there?" Sin yelled.  
  
Silence.  
  
She walked a little forward towards it, when she heard it again. "Ow.my back." It wined.  
  
"Who's there?!" Sin yelled louder.  
  
Silence.  
  
The silver object couldn't talk.could it? It couldn't move.or could it? Ok, this is getting a little too weird. Objects aren't alive. They can't just...move on their own.  
  
It started to move again, but this time, out the top, something, came jumping out of it. It landed right in front of Sin. She screamed. She started to run but it grabbed her by the arm. It felt like a human's touch. She pulled away and looked at it.  
  
Warmth filled her body. Her eyes went big. Her mouth went dry. She felt herself go red. She.she was blushing!  
  
It was a boy. He had lashing blue eyes that Sin fell deeply into at first sight, brown hair that was spiked and a very manly figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Sin replied dreamily.  
  
"My name is Aaron.and who are you?"  
  
"My name is.uhh.Faith.No. I mean, Royce! I mean.Sin." She said embarrassedly.  
  
"Sin." The boy repeated slowly.  
  
"I've never seen you around before." Sin replied.  
  
"I just." The boy stopped looking for words, "Moved here." Aaron replied.  
  
"Wow.so what school are you going to?"  
  
Aaron looked around. "Uhh."  
  
"Remedy Oakks High?"  
  
"Yes. That's the school. Sorry. I couldn't remember the name of it." There was a pause.  
  
"So.umm.what is that, anyways?" Sin said pointing to the silver object.  
  
"Oh, that? It's, for, a science project."  
  
"I thought you never went to school yet." Sin said furrowing her brow. "Oh no. I do it on my own time."  
  
"Wow. It's awesome, but, did you have land here and ruin my tree house?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know! How about we rebuild it."  
  
"Sure that, would be fun, when are we gonna start?"  
  
"Right away." He smiled.  
  
They walked out of the forest and talked about their life. Sin told him about all the bad stuff she goes though, and how her life has no meaning. Aaron gave her some useful advice and helped her feel better. They may have not known each other for very long, but it felt as if they had some kind of special bond.  
  
***  
  
Sin and Aaron stopped at Home Depot and picked up some wood. It turns out that Aaron was pretty wealthy. He had everything he ever wanted. A mansion, back-yard swimming pool, trampoline, a water fountain in the front of his house, and high-class furniture.it was like nothing else to Sin. She had never experienced such an environment before. She had never seen this house before though. It was a while away from the city, and hidden in about a mile of trees.  
  
"Hey Sin, pass me that bag of nails, won't ya?" Aaron asked almost finished making the roof of the tree house. They we're once again back in the forest, working extremely hard on improving the tree house.  
  
Aaron was an expert at building things, because he was a scientist. He made stairs up to the house, with handlebars so you wouldn't fall. He also made a balcony in front, that lead to the actual house.  
  
After a while, they would stop, and wash their face in the stream that was now back to normal, take a drink then they'd have lunch under the large tree. They would tell jokes, life memories, or anything else they could think of.  
  
"Sure. Hang on a second though." Sin said happily as she tried making a fire with some matches Aaron brought along for a fire in their new fire pit.  
  
Sin never felt so much happier in her life. She started to accept who she was. Just the other day, she looked in the large mirror at Aaron's mansion and saw that her pale face was fading away and turning back to it's normal colour.  
  
"Umm.Sin? Uhh.now would be nice." Aaron said half-jokingly.  
  
"Oh yah, sorry." Sin said getting up and throwing the bag of nails to him.  
  
"Thanks." He said smiling.  
  
"No prob." She went back to making the fire again. "Hey Aaron.If you don't mind me asking.but."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But.what happened to your parents?"  
  
"My parents? Oh well.they.passed away when I was 7. I've been living alone ever since. My grandpa that I lived with died too. And my grandma and sister died a year ago in a car crash as well. So then the house was officially mine. All my other relatives live very far from here."  
  
"How far?" Sin asked gently.  
  
Aaron jumped down from the tree house. "Far enough." He looked into the sky and felt the summer breeze whip though his hair.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Are you finished the roof yet?"  
  
"Yes, finally." He laughed.  
  
Sin started blankly into the fire. "Tomorrow's your first day, you nervous?"  
  
"Of course I am. I have no idea what sort of kids are in that school." He sat down beside her.  
  
"I just want you to beware of the 'cool kids'. They try to beat you up and lock you in a locker."  
  
"Why would anyone want to do that in the first place?"  
  
"Because kids are cruel these days.Aaron? Will you stick up for me if I get picked on? I never had a friend like you before."  
  
"Never? Well, of course I'll stick up for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They sat eating marshmallows and roasted wieners. They set up the inside of the tree house, and made the little adjustments.  
  
"I'm staying here tonight. I can't go home."  
  
"Why can't you go home?"  
  
"Just.because. This is like my home. I practically live here."  
  
"Don't you get scared and lonely?" Aaron said stuffing a marshmallow into his mouth. "Mmm.marshmallows."  
  
"No. Not at all. I'm used to the feeling of being scared and lonely."  
  
"Why don't you come stay at my house for the night? I mean.if your dad would allow you to stay at a boys house."  
  
"Umm.sure.that would be great. And my dad doesn't give a damn anyways. He wouldn't even care if I died. Let alone stay at a guy's house. Besides, I trust you. Even though we only met on Friday, it feels like we have this.bond." There was a pause. "Ok. That sounded really stupid."  
  
"No, no. Not one bit. I know exactly the way you feel.I feel the same way too."  
* * *  
  
It was finally Monday morning and Sin woke up in the most comfortable bed she ever slept in her whole life. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Aaron was standing there with a tray in his hands, which carried nice smelling food and a tasty looking glass of juice.  
  
"Oh my god!" She yelled. "I actually slept! It was one of the nicest feelings ever! I totally forgot the feeling."  
  
Aaron looked at her funny and placed the tray on her lap. "You mean to tell me you never slept before?"  
  
"Yah, practically. I could never get to sleep. I always slept for like, half an hour every night. Oh.what's this?" Sin looked at the tray full of food. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"I made you breakfast. And you woke up just in time. We have two hours before school starts. I also found some clean cloths in a trunk that we used for extra clothes. I think you might like them. You can also keep them if you wanted too. We.ahem.I have no meaning for them."  
  
Sin looked at the tray, then at Aaron, the tray, then at Aaron. "This is too much.you didn't have to do this for me."  
  
"And also I set up the shower for you. Be as long as you want - just make sure it's not too long, because we still have school."  
  
* * *  
  
Sin ate her breakfast, which was the biggest meal she could ever remember having, and had the nicest and cleanest shower ever. She wrapped a towel around her and went to the mirror.  
  
She looked into it and saw her eyes - there was no more black left under them! She touched her face and saw that she was no longer pale. Her cheeks have been this strange pink colour.  
  
She touched her hair and felt that it was.soft. It wasn't greasy. It was, soft.  
  
She opened the cupboard above the mirror and saw some medicine, brushes, and a hair dryer. She took out the hair dryer, and plugged it in. She pressed "on".  
  
The warmth of the dryer was wonderful. She dried her hair - and she was very good at it.  
  
She wore the towel in alarm down the hall, and went to "her" room. She saw on her bed a whole bunch of clean and "in-style" clothes. And her bed was also made. There were about eight pairs of pants and shirts, tank tops and skirts. She looked them over and chose the pair with a beige tank top, and black bellbottom pants, that had a deer skin belt that dangled (it wasn't real deer skin.not to worry!).  
  
She looked in the large mirror in her room and looked at herself. She was beautiful.her blonde hair that hung to her elbows and bangs that came up to her armpits, hung gracefully. She shook her head side to side making her hair fly around her. She liked the feeling of cleanness. Sin went down the large spiral stairs and saw Aaron waiting for her. "Hey.wow, you look beautiful. That really suits you. I also had a feeling you'd pick that pair."  
  
"Thanks." She blushed and felt something weird happen in her stomach. Her throat also went dry again just as it did when she first met Aaron.  
  
"Oh yah, and I have new school supplies for you. I'm going to use mine from last year.  
  
Sin's mouth fell open. "How did you know that I didn't have any school supplies?"  
  
"Let's just say, I know."  
  
"But -"  
  
"No buts. Please," He smiled. "I have my ways."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"There's no need to be sorry, Sin."  
  
"Ok. Well, I.uhh.think we should head off now."  
  
"Yes, I suppose we should." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sin's eyes went wide as she walked out the door. "Wha.what's this?!" He said staring at a new shiny bike with a large red ribbon tied around it.  
  
"I talked to your dad last night on the phone and said it was your birthday today."  
  
"It is? Oh.heh heh. No one ever really told me when my birthday was, only how old I was. Hey! Today's May the 4th! That's right. I remember now! Oh thank you so much!" She jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"It was no problem. I thought you could use a transportation device of some sort. I tried to make you one, but it didn't turn out as well as I thought it would." He looked over at the garbage cans and saw a whole bunch of metal pieces.  
  
"Oh thank you so much.words can't say how thankful I am."  
  
"Oh I can tell by the tone of your voice. Anyways, let's ride to school. I have my bike in the shed in the backyard. Be right back!" He yelled running to the back of the house - oops I mean mansion.  
  
Sin went to the garbage cans and looked inside. All the metal pieces reminded her of how lucky she was. She thought about how much effort he put in to take care of her, and all the word work he did. She picked out a small piece of metal and put it in her pocket. She then looked deeper into the garbage and saw paper that was all crumpled into a ball. She took it out and read it:  
Full Name: Sin Mandi Heivtel  
Anagram: Sin "I am the devil"  
Age: 15  
D.O.B. May 4th/1988  
Occupation: Unemployed  
Notes: Beware of the curse. 'What the hell?' Sin thought. 'Why would he have my information? How did he get it? And how did he know I'm under some kind of curse?' She stuffed that in her pocket as well. 'Crap, he might be coming back.' She ran back to the bike and awed it like she never left the spot. Aaron came around from the back and hopped on his bike. "C'mon let's go Sin!" He said happily.  
  
Thank god Sin was a good actress because she had to get out of his one somehow. "Coming!" She took off the bow and rode the bike to the garbage can again. "You don't mind me throwing this out do you?"  
  
"Nope, not at all!" Aaron came up to her on his bike and rode around her.  
  
She threw the bow out and thought of an idea. She'd sneak out at night and look though it again too see if anything else was there. It was a daring plan, but it was going to be worth it.   
***  
  
They whistled, they cheered, they "ow"ed, and they watched as Sin walked down the hallway. Aaron followed her.  
  
'They don't even notice who I am.' Sin thought to herself. She giggled.  
  
The morning was a lot different from any other day. Sin got a new locker beside Aaron's new locker - since Sin was his only friend at the time. She got new a seating plan as well. In every class she sat beside Aaron. She also wasn't in the corner anymore; she was always right in the middle or front of the class. Her teachers respected her, her classmates respected her, and even Katrina respected her.  
  
"Hey, I wonder why loser never came to school today." Katrina said, who sat behind Sin in Social Studies. Their teacher, Mrs. Clackers, wasn't there that day, so a substitute was there. Everyone was playing "Sink the Sub" (A game played by students when a substitute teacher was in. They try and get the substitute to go nuts, break down and cry or run out of the classroom).  
  
Sin's eyes wandered. She knew she was talking about her.  
  
"Who knows, and who cares." Matt said with his arm around her.  
  
Sin looked back at them. "Umm.excuse me.but may I ask who you called 'loser'?"  
  
Katrina looked at her. "Some retarded evil kid named Sin. She always comes to school. But she never did today. She's probably cooking up some evil plan to wipe out the school or cooking up Mrs. Clackers." She giggled and Matt smiled shaking his head.  
  
The sensation to kill Katrina burned inside Sin's body - but now wasn't the time for it. She was a new person now. Not Sin.  
  
"Yeah, she makes weird things happen. She's going to kill us all one day, or maybe even herself. Hell. For that matter, she doesn't even need to physically kill herself, all she really needs to do is look in a mirror."  
  
The whole class howled with laughter as the substitute tried to shut everyone up. She got so mad she ran out the class screaming and pulling her hair.  
  
She stared at Katrina with anger and agony in her eyes.  
  
"You.you have the exact same.same stare as.OH MY GOD! THE NEW GIRL IS SIN!"  
  
Everyone stared at Sin.  
  
She stood up and pushed the chair far away with her legs. "Ok, maybe I am? So what? Now whatcha gonna do, kick my ass in the middle of class? Oh, so now that someone has good looks you respect them, but when someone may not have a lot of money or good looks you pick on them? How pathetic. Aaron here, at least had the loyalty to care for me. He got to know who was on the inside, not just what was shown on the outside. When I first met him, I was the pale-face, black-eyed, biotch you see me as today. But now, after spending a weekend with him, I lost all that. Because I'm happy. I finally figured out that there is a real person in this world that actually does care. Unlike all of you."  
  
The class stared blankly.  
  
No one had anything to say. 


End file.
